Chris Lets Go
by Spitfire Maguire
Summary: Chris and Piper have a little bonding moment. An extension of final scene in "Hyde School Reunion".


Set right at the end of "Hyde School Reunion".

Piper watched Chris playing with Wyatt. Even though she'd known about it for about 5 months, it was still so hard to fathom that the young man before her was the same child forming in her womb. She placed her hands over her swollen abdomen and looked from her unborn child to the handsome man he'd become. Chris, sensing someone's presence, glanced up as his green eyes met the brown of his mother's. Piper smiled warmly at him, seeking acceptance, but Chris averted his eyes, displaying a sign of nervousness uncharacteristic for his usually cool demeanor. Piper had understood the significance of what he'd been doing the past few months, but she had never fully realized the resolve it must have taken for him not to reveal himself to anybody, especially her, and act as though she were a complete stranger. The Charmed Ones were renowned for acting on their emotions, and she didn't know if she'd have the capability of feigning total anonymity as he had done. And then, even when they had known the truth, he had to distance himself so much. Yes, hers was a special child indeed. Knowing the truth as it was now, she wanted so badly to get to know him, even more than when they didn't know his true identity. She walked over to him. Chris still ignored her and focused, almost too much, on playing with Wyatt as Piper kneeled down next to him.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hi." Chris replied without looking up. Piper sighed. Even with all the improvement they'd made in the past day, it was still so difficult to reach him. He was so like her in that respect! She couldn't believe she'd never noticed the similarities before, both in looks and personality. He had her dark coloring and innate stubbornness. She tried again.

"Look," she began, "I didn't realize how hard it was for you to be around me, especially after The Event in the future. I thought I must have been a horrible mother to you or something since you kept avoiding me here." Chris looked up, startled.

"What? No! You were a great mom! It's just. . ." he breaks off and looks away.

"It's okay, Chris," Piper says gently. "I understand."

"I'm sorry," Chris said, still looking at the floor and fiddling with Wyatt's baby toy. "I thought keeping my distance would make things easier. I came back and treated you terribly because I thought it was the right thing to do. I was being selfish too. I didn't want to let any more pain in, so I didn't let you in. What kind of son does that? What kind of son even has the chance to go back and see his mother again, from a time where she no longer exists? I've had the chance, and I pushed it away. I'm such a bad son."

"Chris! You know that's not true! What you're doing for Wyatt, for us, is a brave and wonderful thing. I'm so proud of you. And I'm certain the future me is proud of you too. You're a true Halliwell."

"Really?" he looked up. Unshed tears glittered in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes. Really." Piper smiled. "I understand why you did what you had to do. I know I couldn't have done it. I mean, you put your own existence in jeopardy to save your brother and the entire future! If that's not working for the greater good, I don't know what is!" Piper joked. Then her face became serious. "Come here, Chris." She drew her son toward her and enveloped him in a hug.

"Mom," he finally broke down in her arms and sobbed. "I've missed you so much. You don't know how hard it's been. Not having you in the future, pretending you're not my mom here and that I don't love you..." Piper stroked his hair and comforted him.

"It's okay, it's okay," she soothed. "You're here now and I'm here and that's all that matters."

Chris remained still for a moment longer, then pulled away. He looked at his mother, who likewise had tears streaming down her face. He raised his arm and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, then proceeded to wipe his own wet face on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I don't think so!" Piper said. She grabbed a tissue and wiped underneath his eyes, then placed it upon his nose. "Blow." Chris did as instructed, then the two of them laughed when he produced a honking sound in the kerchief.

"Well," Piper said, leaning back. "All this has made me hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure!" Chris responded affably.

"Okay. Am I," she takes a breath, "was I, still a great cook in the future? I mean can you at least tell me that without the threat of 'future consequences'? she teased.

Chris laughed. "You were always the best," he affirmed.

"Let's see if I can live up to my rep. Grab Wyatt and bring him in. I'll cook if you do dish detail. Deal?"

Chris nodded. "Deal, Mom." He picked up his brother and followed Piper to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom?"

Piper turned around. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Piper gave her son a smile that lit up her entire face.

"I love you too."


End file.
